Return to Eternia Book Two: World Tour
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the aftermath of the Horde occupation, Adam and Adora begin to rebuild Eternia! Plus: Teela and Adam finally confront their feelings for one another! Please R&R!
1. Homeward Bound

Author's Note:

99 of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle." It will fit around "A Winter's Heart" and "The Shroud of the Horde," though both may be edited to fit with slight changes in the continuity.

Previously: 

Prince Adam/He-Man has returned home after five years on the distant world of Primus. However, what he found on Eternia was not what he expected. Eternia has been conquered by the Horde, Eternos is in shambles, and Etheria has been shrouded in a darkness of suspended animation. He-Man, rallying the forces of good, managed to free the Heroic Warriors and recovered She-Ra, Glimmer, Bow, and a few remaining members of the Great Rebellion. Together, they overthrew Hordak. However, during the battle with the Horde, the true identities of He-Man and She-Ra were revealed to the public.

Now, with Queen Marlena and King Randor exiled on the planet Earth, Adam and Adora have vowed to restore the kingdom as King and Queen, while still protecting the planet as He-Man and She-Ra.

It is mere moments after this vow has been made.

* * *

Chapter One – "Homeward Bound"

Dusk.

Mere hours after the amazing speech from Adam and Adora went out from Central Tower, the comm-lines started to fill. Messages from across Eternia were streaming in – all of them from the Light Hemisphere. They were all from the villages that had once had Horde Troopers standing within, keeping watch over them. Horde Troopers that were no more.

Adam and Adora's promise that help would arrive at sun-up remained. In the hours between speech and sundown, Man-At-Arms had gained access to the Horde database.

Seven prison camps sat in the Eternos Kingdom. According to messages received, they were in good enough shape to make it to dawn. Three of these camps were for the Royal Soldiers. Two were for citizens of Eternos City itself. The other two were in for the remaining peoples in the Southlands. Man-At-Arms had also found four storage facilities, one close to Eternos City, one near North Eternos, another by West Eternos, and the final one within ten miles of the Great Towers. In addition to all this were three Horde Trooper processing plants.

As the sun drifted close to the horizon, Clamp Champ led a team to the storage facility close to the Great Towers. It was a huge building. What was found inside was quite the shock – the entire air and ground fleets of Eternos. Each one was still powered, according to Man-E-Faces' sensors.

In addition to all this, Adam and Adora had discovered with the vaults of Central Tower, the vast valuables of the Eternos Palace, all in fine condition.

"Best we can assume," Adora had said after reading some of Hordak's dossiers, "is that he planned on trading these materials after he had made contact with passing alien travelers. Objects like these can sell for pretty high in interstellar markets."

"So I've heard," Adam replied, having this same knowledge from his time on Primus.

A while after that, Adam and Adora devised their strategy for the next day.

At dawn, the Heroic Warriors (after a good night's rest), would ride out to the villages and town taken under control of the Horde. From there, the Heroic Warriors would remain until order otherwise. Meanwhile, Adam and Adora would lead half of the Royal Soldiers to Eternos, as well as those in the cavern back to the homes. The citizens held in prison camps were to be released and escorted to Eternos by the Avions and Insectoids.

The next day, after arriving at Eternos, Adam and Adora would begin to plan the reconstruction of their kingdom.

And so it was, the sun sank beneath the horizon with unspectacular splendor. The Hordesmen were all in their cells in the dungeons of Central Tower. All were accounted for – save for Shadow Weaver.

"She is powerless," Castaspella explained shortly after they discovered she was missing. "Her power was stripped during our final battle at Doom Tower years ago. All the power she had was coming from Hordak and with him now powerless again, so is she. I sensed as much."

"We should still keep a close eye out for her," Adam had advised.

As plans were solidified for the next day and the many great warriors took to resting, Adam did everything in his power to keep himself away from Teela. He had learned she had managed to bring Addison to Central Tower, but where they were was unknown. Adam wasn't ready for explanations yet and figured that he needed to give her time to digest what had happened.

* * *

Dawn.

The newly discovered Talon Fighters blasted into the skies. As the golden rays of first fell upon the Light Hemisphere, the Heroic Warriors made for Ruckstown, Cathenay, Shandor, Drisdos, North Eternos, West Eternos, Sweetsville, Olesker Town, Steffan Village, and Scheimer Village.

At 8 Bells, at Eternos City, a portal generated by the Cosmic Key opened up. Five hundred Royal Soldiers marched out, following Adam and Adora. Behind them were those that had settled into the cavern, looking to return home.

The citizens had not seen their city since they were forced to evacuate it four years ago.

Man-At-Arms, who was only a few steps behind Adam and Adora, shook his head at the sight the once majestic city. Eternos stood now upon its plateau, a shattered hulk of its former glory.

"It shall be restored, Duncan," Adora said to him, though she too was seeing it for the first time in such a terrible state. "The glory that was Eternos shall shine once again. The waves will fly, the walls will be rebuilt, and the thrones shall have my parents sat upon them."

Duncan smiled and squeezed Adora's shoulder. Adam smiled a little too, but then looked over and saw Teela walking along with them, holding Addison. Her eyes were harsh, demanding. Adam walked a little faster.

After a few hours of the people finding the remains of their homes and the Royal Soldiers establishing a parameter around the city, Adam and Adora made contact with the Avions and Insectoids at the prison camps. One group was being led by Stratos and the other by Buzz-Off.

"They should both be here within the next hour or two."

"Great. Then they can see what kind of a mess they have to come home to," Teela grumbled.

Duncan shot her a look that told her to knock off whatever she was doing, but Teela didn't respond to it.

"Is there anything else?" she then asked.

"No, nothing," Adam answered, sheepishly.

"Understood."

She walked out from the throne room, where the group had assembled. Adora turned to Adam. "What are you going to do about her?"

"I'll deal with it soon," Adam said then. "But in the meantime, Adora, you and I have to talk about what needs to happen from here on out."

"Right."

Adam turned to Duncan. "I need you to do some things for me, Duncan."

"Of course," Duncan responded.

"We need to find out what's in those storage facilities. Can you have a few Royal Soldiers head on out and explore what they are? According to Mekaneck, they were too heavily guarded to serve as targets."

"Of course. Twenty soldiers per facility?"

"Sounds good."

"What else?"

"Once the rest of the citizenry gets here, I want you to contact me when Garta, Melaktha, Hovar, Justin, and Stanlin are available. They're perhaps among the most valuable people we need in the restoration of Eternos."

"Of course," Duncan replied.

"Other than that, I want no one in or out of this room unless otherwise notified. Adora and I have a lot of work to do."

Duncan nodded. "Yes sire," he said with an amused smile.

With that, Duncan walked out of the throne room. Adam and Adora turned to the empty thrones, covered in dirt, yet still shining the late morning sunlight that came through the massive hole in the wall.

"First things first," Adora sat, lifting an overturned table and setting upright in the center of the throne room.

Adam picked up two fallen chairs and set them on either side. He then pulled out a map of Eternia, Eternos, and all of the things they knew had and were now happening.

* * *

"You knew?!"

Duncan sighed heavily and continued his inventory. "Yes."

Teela slumped her shoulders and harshly brushed hair out her face. "For how long?"

"Since the beginning. Since before the beginning."

"What does that even mean?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I knew that Adam would one day be a champion of Grayskull since he was one."

"I . . . I can't believe this!" Teela exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I couldn't. The Sorceress didn't permit it. I still can't tell you the exact reason why."

Teela rolled her eyes. "Don't even bother. This is just . . . why in the world didn't he tell me? Why did everyone have to keep it a secret?"

"I just told you, sweetie, the reasons I can't divulge just yet."

Teela looked away from her father and out through the hole in the wall. The courtyard was now filled with weeds and overgrowth, not to mention debris. Orko was playing with Addison.

"I don't think I can ever trust him again," she said, but there was far more underneath the surface that she didn't want to share with her father. Her emotions were a literal spinning – a different one each couple of minutes, it seemed. She was angry – furious, at times – that Adam and/or He-Man would keep such a huge secret. She was ashamed, of making such a fool of herself for all those times she called him a coward. She was feeling guilty for rejecting Adam in favor of He-Man.

And all those feelings for Adam and He-Man . . . what were they?

"I don't know what to do."

Duncan closed up a box that had been spared the attack, the raid, and the weather. "I have an idea, Teela. Why don't you talk to him about it? Because as much as you've been going through, just imagine just how much he's gone through over the years? He's had to lie to you, to his parents, to his friends and family for years. I don't even know what he did on Primus. Maybe he had to lie to everyone there, too?"

* * *

The afternoon sped along fast. Adam and Adora worked long and hard, coordinating with various Heroic Warriors in the field. They met with Melaktha, Hovar, Stanlin, Justin, and Garn. They met with Orko and Songster. They talked with Gwildor, Castaspella, Mermista, and Flutterina. Long communications were held with Snout Spout, Ram-Man, Man-E-Faces, Moss Man and Rio-Blast.

At nearly 5 Bells in the Evening, a comm-line came through from North Eternos. Fisto was broadcasting it through.

"Aunt Johanna!" shouted Adam. "Are you all right? How are Edwina and Jeremy?"

"We are all worse for wear, Adam, but alive and safe and sound. Fisto briefed us on everything – including your dual identities."

"Ah, yeah," Adora then said, a little uncertain how to reply.

"I think once we get things back on the road, we'll have to have a long talk," Johanna said then. "What is your status?"

"Eternos City and the Royal Palace have both been decimated, but we're working on repairing them. We're still receiving reports from Royal Soldiers in the field and the citizens of the city are returning, though to smashed homes only. The Heroic Warriors are currently in the various villages, helping out how they can."

"We've had no contact with any of the villages. What do you know?" Johanna asked.

"From what we can discern, they've been allowed to operate under strict Horde supervision. But anything that can be made into a weapon – no matter how crude - has been destroyed and most likely, melted down to create new Horde Troopers," Adora answered. "Farms are suffering and from what we can gather, only enough has been grown to feed the villages in limited quantities."

"I was able to retrieve the Gem of Life from the vaults of Central Tower. Hopefully, along with Moss Man, we can start restoring some of the farmlands," Adam added.

"We're still in planning mode," Adora said. "We are looking at having a substantial plan on how to restore the kingdom by 9 Bells."

Johanna smiled proudly. "If you will contact me before hand, I would be more than happy to help."

"Of course, Aunt."

"North Eternos out."

* * *

As the evening hours pressed on, neighbors, families, and friends were all reunited throughout Eternos. Stratos and Buzz-Off had since left the city for the Mines of Alluray, where they hoped to begin planning their peoples return to Avion and Insectia.

Moss Man, Snout Spout, Castaspella, Ram-Man, Rio-Blast, Man-E-Faces, Gwildor, Flutterina, Mermista, and Mekaneck were recalled to Eternos. At least one Heroic Warrior was ordered to remain at the villages, towns, and cities throughout the night.

Meetings were then held; communications made to North and West Eternos, talking extensively with Queen Johanna and King Stephan; and at 9 Bells, the time for an announcement had come.

The returned citizens of Eternos assembled at the pavilion beneath the Palace. The holosphere was then activated, though now only limited to Eternos.

"People of Eternos, the time has come for restoration. As we speak, the plans for the renewal of our fair kingdom are in motion," Adora began. "The days of darkness have ended and the light of hope now shines upon us."

"Our plan is multi-part," explained Adam. "The first phase of this plan is to all leading officials of each respected town, village, and city to make an inventory of what is needed to bring the home to the status it was at before the Horde attacked. This list is then to be given to the Heroic Warrior assigned to your place of living. He will bring the list to me and we will do everything in our power to aid you."

"But to do that, we must also aid each other," Adora continued on. "Seamstresses, farmers, blacksmiths, and chefs are now in high demand. Food, clothing and tools are now needed. We have asked some of our blacksmiths to go to the Horde Trooper Processing Plants and begin to melt down whatever deactivated Horde Troopers may still be there. But that is only the beginning. We must all work together as one large community of friends and neighbors to begin to heal what the Horde has wrought upon our people."

Adam nodded and continued. "Unfortunately, from what we have learned, Eternos City and the Royal Palace has taken the brunt of the attack. We are working to fix that damage by bringing back the walls and restoring the many homes and buildings that we once here." Adam then cleared his throat a little. "In seven weeks, we will celebrate the Harvest Festival. I issue this decree. The Harvest Festival shall go on as it did before the Horde came here. Behind the walls of Eternos and across the kingdom, we shall embrace this holiday as we ever had in the past. But we can only do this with the help of all us, working together."

"The time of Eternos' restoration is at hand, my friends," Adora said with a smile.

The message then ended. Adam and Adora walked back into the throne room. Below, the City of Eternos was abuzz with excitement. Supplies from the cavern and the prison camp had been laid out, making camps in the roads.

Within the broken throne room stood those Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion members that had been called back to Eternos, along with Orko, Man-At-Arms, Teela, Melaktha, Hovar, Garta, Stanlin, and Justin.

"Now, for the next part of the plan," Adam said, greeting them all.

"And just what is that?"

"The rebuilding of the city," Adora answered. "Adam, it's all yours."

"Right." Adam turned first to Moss Man. "Moss Man, we need the plants and weeds to be cleaned up. Is it possible to have them transplant themselves somewhere else?"

Moss Man nodded. "Oh yes. Weeds are nasty, invasive creatures. Getting rid of them should not be a problem. The rest of the growth will be easy to handle. Give me two or three days and the plant growth will be back to normal."

"Good, good!" Adam exclaimed. "Perfect. Now, Flutterina . . ."

"As She-Ra, I can communicate with the animals and ask them to inhabit a Horde Processing Plant or something," Adora told her ally. "But the insects are a different matter. Would it be possible to have the butterflies drive them out?"

Flutterina thought on it for a minute or two, then nodded. "I think so. It would take a few days, like Moss Man, but I believe it is possible."

"Perfect. Thank you." Adora turned to Mermista, Castaspella, and Snout Spout. "Mermista, we need some of this Eternian water charmed into becoming a strong cleaner. The city is filthy, the homes unsanitary, and the kitchens and eateries need to be completely cleaned. Between the three of you, is that a possibility?"

Mermista, Castaspella, and Snout Spout all turned to each other and began to nod and shrug. "Shouldn't be a problem," Snout Spout said for all of them. He was in high spirits. Just earlier this morning, he had been reunited with his wife and children.

"Melaktha, Hovar, Stanlin, and Justin, we need your help in the wall reconstruction. I want historical accuracy preserved in all ways, shapes, and forms," Adam then went on. "And no one knows more about rocks and stones more than Ram-Man. Have him help with dating and types."

"We'll need research material," said Melaktha.

"The library was taken out and placed in a vault at Central Tower. You can go ahead and make arrangements to head on over," Adam answered. "Man-E-Faces, you're in charge of the overall Eternos reconstruction project. With your Monster Strength, Robotic processing, and human passion, you're right the right man for the job."

"Or three men in one!" Man-E-Faces joked. "Thank you, sire. It is an honor."

Adam smiled and turned to Garta. "No one knows these fields like you. Over in North and South Eternos, King Stephan and Queen Johanna's own Royal Farmer's are starting work. I want three of you to coordinate what you need. The farms are the most important thing right now. They can provide both food and material for clothing."

"I'm on it, sire," Garta replied.

"Man-At-Arms has some good news, from what I've heard," Adam said then.

"Yes, sire," Man-At-Arms answered with a smile. "It turns out that Hordak filled two storage facilities with all of the items found in the city. He wanted them to serve as false targets for the resistance, to lure them into a false sense of security while really doing nothing more than blowing up people's belongings. However, because the resistance never really a chance, this didn't happen. So . . . all of those people out there should still have at least of their personal items intact and in storage."

"That's going to be great!" yelped Orko. "But I do have a question. Where are they all going to sleep?"

"For tonight, they're all camping out in the city. But tomorrow, they're all going to be staying here in the Palace," Adora responded. "The plan is to have them stay the night here and then help us repair it. After that, we'll be moving down a level in terms of repairs. The hope is that it will fill them all with a sense of unity and community."

"Sounds like a good plan," Teela muttered.

"We still have to announce this plan to the people, but we obviously wanted to make sure it was all possible," Adam said.

"Do you really think we'll have Eternos back up and in shape by the Harvest Festival?" asked Gwildor.

Adam smiled broadly. "Yes sir. I do."

* * *

Later.

Duncan, exhausted, fell asleep in one of the few clean rooms in the Palace. It was the Guest Lounge, filled with various couches and chairs. Addison, his first day at the Palace and loving it, also made his bed in the Guest Lounge. Teela had of course made sure it was animal free.

Teela herself was feeling restless, however. Her emotions were still a mess and she had lost all ability to keep them from bubbling over the surface. Shortly after 11 Bells at Night, she left the Palace and wandered out of the City. The Guards has spread themselves out across the fields below, so she was perfectly safe.

She kept running it through her head.

_He-Man is Adam. Adam is He-Man._

Unbelievable.

As she continued through her emotional mess, she found herself approaching a familiar place. A small pond where Adam and Cringer used to spend their days fishing and napping. It looked relatively the same as it did before the Horde attack. It was funny that small places like this remained untouched while the vastness of Eternos itself was in shambles.

She sat down upon a small, three-foot cliff. Years ago, on just some random day when there were no attacks and no adventures, Adam and Teela had gone fishing together. Adam, of course, had dozed off. Teela played a small trick on him that then led to an all out water war. This water war had then taken them into a very embarrassing pose in front of the king and queen.

"Innocent days," she mused and tossed a small stone in the pond.

The reflection of the moons and stars rippled at its impact.

Her eyes began to bud with tears. Not the first time today and not the last.

"Teela."

She looked back and saw Prince Adam himself standing underneath the tree. His expression was sullen and fallen, filled with guilt and sadness.

"Adam."

Adam walked over to her. "I think it's time we talked about all this."


	2. Heart To Heart

A QUICK NOTE: If you haven't read any of my previous fanfics, you may want to at least gloss over some of the "Previously"-ies found in the beginning of some them for reference. This chapter has a lot of references to previous events that occurred in said fanfics. Now . . . ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two: "Heart To Heart"

* * *

The noise of the water lapping against the small cliff filled in the silence and it was soon joined by a nearby cricket. Teela looked at Adam in the moonlight and he looked right back at her. For the slightest second, it all seemed so very perfect. Two people, friends since birth, together again after so many years of separation. But so very quickly, the complications set in. The lies, the guilt, the love, the rejection, the frustration, the betrayal . . .

"So talk," Teela said.

"What do you want to hear?"

Teela sighed harshly. "Whatever you came out here to talk about, Adam."

Adam turned his back to her. For a moment, she was sure he was going to walk away. A part of her wanted to cry out and tell him not to. To come back and be her friend again. To be more than that. But there was no need. Adam turned back around and started to walk over.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Your kingdom," she replied, trying to be witty. It didn't quite work.

The two sat there in silence for a shorter amount than it really felt like. The cricket had gone quiet, but another one up in the tree started up. Little fireflies blinked above the pond. Both insects wouldn't enjoy the warm Eternian Falls for much longer.

Adam opened his mouth. "I . . ."

"What?"

He lowered his head and rubbed his eyes. After a few long seconds of doing that, he looked back up. "Eleven years, nine months, three days, and . . . five hours."

"Since when?"

Adam looked to her. "Since I wanted to tell you."

Teela looked away. "Ancients . . ." she grumbled sardonically.

He looked out at the pond. "Your father . . . he and the Sorceress were friends back in the days of the Horde War. Horde War One, I guess. He was my father's emissary to Castle Grayskull. After Adora and I were born, it was learned that we were . . . we had a special destiny. Hordak learned it. It's why he kidnapped Adora. They tried to come after me, but your father - "

"Adam."

"What?"

"In case you didn't get it, I don't want to know about Adora. I don't have a problem with Adora being She-Ra. Not much, at least. What I have a problem with is you."

Adam gave her a stern look. "Listen, you want answers, all right? I'm trying to give them to you."

Teela didn't reply, but he knew that her looking away was a form of reluctant compliance.

He continued on. "You father, Duncan, came to me shortly before we were attacked by Skeletor that first time. Remember? When he sent me off? After he sent you to get my parents to safety? Well, he sent me to Castle Grayskull." Adam paused looked briefly up at the stars. "He sent me to my destiny."

Teela looked to him, a little startled by that. It was something she never expected to hear from Adam. He-Man, most definitely. But not Adam.

"I was transformed into He-Man," he said then with some pride in his voice. "And Cringer became the mighty Battle-Cat. I became not only the Prince of Eternos, but also the defender of the secrets of the Castle Grayskull."

Adam then pulled out the Sword of Power. "Fabulous secret powers were revealed to me, then. I became the most powerful man in the universe. Only three others knew my secret. Man-At-Arms. The Sorceress. And Orko. I was given a charge. A mission. To defend Castle Grayskull from the evil forces of Skeletor." He sighed heavily. "I was also told that no one must know of this secret. Orko found out by accident. My mother later discovered the truth during the whole incident with the Spirit of Evil."

Adam then put the Sword of Power back. "And that's that."

Teela just sat there, taking it all in. "I . . . since then . . ."

"Since then, I've played the role of the fool. The lazy Prince Adam who cared about nothing but doing nothing."

"And . . . and that's why you suddenly got worse when I was training you?"

"Yes. There was a great fear that Skeletor would uncover who I am. One more reason for him not to suspect me was for me to be the lazy Prince Adam. But really, I was He-Man. The entire time."

He looked at her and could see her reeling emotionally. All of those times she made fun of him. Taunted him. Made fun of him. She was wrong. The entire time, all of those years . . . she was wrong.

"DAMN IT!"

She threw her fists on the ground, then covered her face. She was sobbing like mad now. "Damn it!"

"Teela . . . hey . . ." he tried, moving towards.

"Stay away from me, Adam!" she yelled. "Don't!"

He pulled back and just watched as Teela tried to compose herself.

"You didn't know," he tried.

"I KNOW THAT! Don't you think that? Don't you think I KNOW THAT?!" She was looking right at him now, eyes pouring with tears, face red. "Don't you think that I've thought about that ever since I found out that you and He-Man are the same person!?"

"Teela . . ."

"SHUT UP! I can't listen to you anymore! I can't trust you anymore!"

"Please."

"NO!"

Adam closed his eyes and could feel small tears forming at the corners. "Teela . . . I don't want this."

"What do you want, Adam? For it to be a secret again? For me to act like a fool in front of you as He-Man while being your buddy when you're Adam? Is that what you want?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"NO! It's not! Do you think I liked lying to you? Do you think I liked lying to everyone I knew? Do you POSSIBLY think that I enjoyed it when you thought I was a lazy coward?!" Adam stood up, full of anger now. "Did you maybe think that I liked being He-Man because I was able to get you to love me the way that I - ?!"

He stopped.

"The way you what? The way you WHAT?" she shouted, more curious than angry, though both were exploding right on top of each other.

He breathed hard and looked away from her. After brief second, he looked back to her. "Do you know how it felt, having you tell me that you cared about me? Kissing me? I had a crush on you, Teela! You knew that! But then, after you played with my heart, you rejected me! And for who? MY ALTER EGO! The better Prince Adam! And do you know how hard it was to hear it TWICE?!"

"You could have had me!" she yelled out. "As He-Man, you could have had me! Ancients, how many times did I tell you I loved you?!"

"And how many times did I tell I couldn't love you back?! How many times did I tell that it was too dangerous?"

She paused, her eyes filling with a deep smoldering anger. "You told me you couldn't. You outright rejected me," she said, each word filled with tension. "And then what did you do? You came up to my room and after breaking my heart, you acted like my best friend!"

"WELL YOU NEEDED A BEST FRIEND!"

She was struck by that statement. Her eyes went wide.

"Damn it . . . damn it, Teela, don't you understand?" he questioned her. "I was tired of not having you as Adam. I couldn't have you as He-Man because I was too afraid of what would happen if someone found out about us. So I wanted the next best thing. I wanted what we had as kids. I wanted a friendship! I wanted my best friend back!"

Teela started crying again. She sat back down in a heap. "You had her."

Adam nodded, tears freely going down his cheeks. "I know I did."

There was a long moment of silence between them. The crickets were gone. The water of the pond continued to lap.

"What about Kathryn?"

Adam looked up, startled by the question. He rolled his head and sat down near her, but not as close. She was at the edge of the small cliff and Adam sat just left of the tree trunk.

"I was tired of not having you, so I moved on. I liked having you as my friend and despite your throwing yourself at me as He-Man, I didn't want that." He stopped. "I was scared of something happening to you, yes. Most definitely. But I didn't want you to love me as He-Man. So . . . I moved along. Kathryn liked me for me. She . . . um . . . well . . ."

"Don't tell me," Teela said, wiping her nose with her hand, "she found out?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "All those years of being able to keep it secret from everyone but Orko. And what does she do? Walks right into the room. But it . . . it was different. She loved me before she knew about He-Man. And then, after that, she embraced it."

Teela shook her head, but not for any one reason.

Adam looked out across the pond. The lightning bugs were still at it. The crickets started up again, both of them now.

"It was . . . after what happened. Losing the baby that I didn't even know we were having. It put everything in perspective. After a while, after I had settled down on Primus and had a chance to work it all out in my head, I came to realize that I . . . I was more upset about losing that relationship than I was about losing Kathryn." He paused and sighed. "It wasn't love, I guess. But in some ways, it could have been."

Teela laughed a little. "I . . . I would think the same thing about John. Addison's father." She then paused for a long moment. "When you were gone. Both of you, I guess. I . . . wanted nothing more than to have you back . . ."

"I wanted to be back."

"No, that's not what I meant." She looked at him, lit by the moonlight. "I wanted _you _back. He-Man, yes, but the one I missed the most was you." Teela breathed out. "I . . . this isn't how I wanted to tell you . . ."

Adam scoffed. "The same here. But as long as we're getting it all out . . ."

Teela smiled. "Okay." She moved closer to him. Adam did the same to her. "I started to understand that it wasn't He-Man I missing more, it was you. I wanted He-Man to come home. I missed him. But the person I really missed? It was you, Prince Adam. It was you."

Adam nodded just a little. "I . . . I missed you everyday, Teela."

Teela offered him a small nod. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Adam readjusted himself, trying to get comfortable. "When I . . ."

"What?"

Adam looked at her. After all the arguing and the emotional releases . . . it just reinforced what he had known for so very long. The moonlight caused her skin to glow. Her eyes were still the bright, beautiful green that he had fallen for years earlier. He remembered what it felt like to kiss her. Not just in the Ice Mountains so many years ago, but just the other day when he first talked to her as Adam after coming home. He remembered the feel of her hands.

Just do it, Adam, his very will told him.

"When I . . . I was on Primus, I met a woman. Her name was Mara."

Teela expression turned negative. He shook his head and continued you.

"We hit it off at first, but we broke it off. She fell for me like you did. As He-Man. I . . . I told her the reason we couldn't be together was the same reason why you and I couldn't be together."

"The danger?"

"Yes. The, um, danger. But Mara said to me that that was crap. She told me that because I had feelings for another, I kept coming up with excuses to not be in relationship. Teela . . . she was right. Right before I left Eternia, when we were in your bedroom, I . . . it was like everything jump-started. All of those old feelings."

Teela looked down at the pond, the small, gentle waves swaying the reflection of the moons and stars.

"And then I left. I had a mission."

Again, Teela said nothing.

"Maybe . . . maybe I was wrong to tell you all this now. But I couldn't have . . . I couldn't hold it back any longer. I . . ."

"Adam."

"Yeah?"

She looked at him. Adam was now sitting next to her on the cliff.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made fun of you. I'm sorry I threw myself at you when you told me not to. But I was never sorry about what happened between us. Our friendship grew. Those last few years you were on Eternia? They were the best. The qualities that made you He-Man were shining through in ways that I was too blind to see. Leadership, responsibility, integrity. I loved that. I loved seeing you like that. That's why, that last year after He-Man rejected me, I grew closer to you. That's why I was so upset about you and Kathryn getting married." She then paused and bit her lip.

"Now, here you are. Five years later and I find out that my best friend that I had a crush on when I was 14 is also the man I had a crush when I was 17 through 23! I learn that everything I loved about both people are in the same package!"

"Yeah."

And that's when she just up and said it.

"Adam, I love you! I loved for so long! That's why I'm so upset! Damn it, Adam, I love you and I was so mean to you! I never knew you were He-Man! But it was that part of you that Adam that I loved about He-Man!" She started to cry now. "I loved you even when I didn't know it was you!"

She lowered her head. Adam moved right up next to her.

"Teela."

"What?"

"I love you too."

He put one arm around her and pulled her close to him. His lips met hers. They kissed. They kissed. They kissed and knew that it was right. It was all right.

After a kiss that seemed to last a wonderful forever and terrible eye blink, they pulled back.

"I want this. I want you. I love you and I'm tired of all this . . ."

Teela nodded, smiling and with tears dropping down her cheeks. "I know. I know, Adam. I want to be yours. Will you have me, Prince Adam? Will you have me after all these years?"

Adam paused, leaving Teela to be held in his arms in suspense. After everything they had been through? After everything he had learned about his past relationships?

"Yes."

She started crying again, but out of joy now. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. They kissed again on the lips.

"I love you, Teela," he said to her under the moons.

"I love you too, Adam," she said to him under the stars.


	3. The Southlands

Chapter Three – "The Southlands"

* * *

The week passed much the way Adam and Adora hoped it would. The many citizens of Eternos City helped rebuild the Palace while the wall was slowly and easily being moved back in. Hunting squads went out and brought back food for the people while the Palace provided a nice shelter at night.

Mermista, Castaspella, and Snout Spout washed down every surface of the Palace. The animals had left the day after Adam and Adora's arrival. The work was hard, but it was somewhat joyous as well. The people watched as they worked only side-by-side with each other, but also with He-Man and She-Ra, who served as their king and queen.

At sunup, noon, and sundown, they would feast on whatever the pack of hunters had been able to bring back. At times, they ate until their belly's felt full. Other nights, they were bare. But after a week of work, the Palace was starting to look normal again.

The Fourth Level homes were next on the agenda. By her best estimations, it would be another three days until the reconstruction and clean up of the Palace was finished. After that, they would just move right along. Adam had decided that besides the essentials, nothing would be moved back into the Palace from the storage facilities until _all _of the homes and businesses were ready. A wise and bold move.

As the work continued, Man-At-Arms was coordinating with the Heroic Warriors in the field, who were preparing the lists of what was needed for the villages and cities. All ready, the seamstresses, blacksmiths, and farmers were hard at work, trying their best to help out the entire kingdom. But their resources were extremely limited. And while the Horde Processing Plants were converted into large-scale factories, the movement of supplies was slow and tedious.

Messages were also coming in from all across Eternia – Tahrin, Arcadia, the Isle of Tears, Morigor, Moriana, Ice Region, Fantus, Ahberron, Targa, the Tree-People, the Rock-People, Aquatica, Apprah, and the Borderlands. They too needed help or were willing to offer it.

Eleven days after their return to Eternos (Adora was off by one day), Adam had made the decision to visit these many kingdoms. He had been planning a tour of all Eternos and had decided, afterwards, that he would take that tour even further.

As the people celebrated the finished repairs to the Palace, Adam and Teela walked in the courtyard. The gardens were gorgeous, now only a few days after Moss Man had worked with them. Addison was fast asleep in his new room within Teela's royal apartment. Duncan had been sitting with him, telling him stories of his younger days that he exaggerated and made more fun.

"You're serious about this world tour?" asked Teela.

"Very much so," Adam replied. "I think people need to know that Eternos is back and rebuilding. And people need help. That's what I . . . what He-Man does."

Teela smiled a little and nodded. "I want to come with you."

Adam nodded. "That sounds good. What about Addison?"

"Him too, of course. I want him to see Eternia."

"Okay, then." The two of them stopped in the walk beneath a small tree whose leaves were now crimson red, but had not yet fallen. Adam looked down at her, so very happy to be with Teela at last. After so many years of waiting, it felt so very right. They kissed.

"Who else?" she asked after their kiss broke. Oh, did it feel good to be able to kiss her like that.

"Orko and Songster for entertainment. Keep the morale boosted. Moss Man to help with the farms. Rio-Blast to give us some input on the livestock and animal status. Clamp Champ for extra security. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, good," Adam responded and kissed her on the forehead. A cool wind blew when he did, casting orange leaves from a nearby small tree. They scattered across the ground.

"Adora and I have a meeting at Castle Grayskull, then another meeting at the Palace. Some big plans going on. We'll probably leave the day after tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

About an hour later, Adam and Adora arrived at Castle Grayskull, still uncertain as to what the Sorceress had wanted to see them about. As they approached the jawbridge, it clanged open and bid them welcome. The pair entered and walked right into the throne room.

"Now that the secret has been revealed to all, I believe that you two must have a slight change of wardrobe as both He-Man and She-Ra," the Sorceress explained after a greeting.

"How so?" asked Adora.

"The power of Grayskull has created new, more formal attire. Transform and see them both."

Adam nodded to his sister. Adora pulled out the Sword of Protection and raised it to the ceiling. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ." she shouted, the power of Grayskull sweeping over her, transforming Princess Adora in the mighty She-Ra. "I AM SHE-RA!"

The transformation was complete. She-Ra looked over at a mirror that had conveniently appeared. Her outfit had changed indeed. Her skirt was now far larger, flowing all around her legs. The symbol on her mid-drift was gone, allowing for a more elegant look to her. A gold strip ran beneath her chest. Two long, hanging gloves hung from her above her elbow to down around her wrists.

"I like it," she commented. "Elegant and formal. Not much use in battle, I don't think."

"It can of course be restored to your old wear when that time comes," the Sorceress replied. "Adam?"

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he shouted, the Sword of Power suddenly exploding with power and transforming him into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man too looked upon the mirror and saw his armor. It was similar to his old battle armor, with the silver plate breastplate. But now his arms were covered in armor, as were his legs. His honor belt hung across down to his thighs, as per usual.

"Nice," He-Man said. "I like, I like."

* * *

King Adam – a title he was still getting used to – stood in the throne room some two hours later. Before him were an assembled group of allies that he had known and worked with when they were younger. Each one, in the past, had stood up against adversity and came through with flying colors. A few of their parents were there, also having a role in what Adam was about the assign them.

There was Ricky and Jahno, who had dealt with Count Marzo – their grandfather, the former and crippled soldier Lyle, was also there. Tharan and his now wife Kareel had years ago faced the evil of Modulock, but had successfully stood against it. Taeger, Krill, and Sinda had once helped He-Man and Teela against Skeletor and Evil-Lynn during a training mission when they were all thirteen.

There was Opie, who had helped with securing the Ancient Mirror of Avathar. Richard, son of a zookeeper, had helped saving some creatures during an attack on Palace. His father, Reed, was there as well. Thad, a former pageboy, saved a Gryphon Egg from Trap-Jaw. Ileena, Teela's old friend, was the final member of the group.

"I have a specific mission for all of you," Adam addressed to them. "Myself and an entourage will be departing in two days for the villages of Eternos, as well as many other kingdoms in the Light Hemisphere. Your mission will be to coordinate with my entourage and to help oversee the fulfillment of my orders regarding the needs and wants of these villages and kingdoms. I'm giving this task to all of you because I am impressed by your proficiency and ability to achieve great goals. I can not think of anyone else I'd rather assign these tasks to."

* * *

Two days later, as the sun rose and began to cast away a thick fog, Adam, Teela, Orko, Songster, Clamp Champ, Rio-Blast, Moss Man, Cringer, and Addison all departed the Palace and City of Eternos. Traveling with them were four Attack Tracks, two large Supply Transports, a pair of Laser Bolts, and a Dragon Walker – all armed by Royal Soldiers and Royal Guards.

By the noon, they passed into the Southlands, where most of the farms were located. The group spread out, doing the best they could to help the farmers. As Adam was already aware, anything that could be construed as a weapon had been confiscated. This was in supply and already, the Horde Trooper Processing Plants were being reprogrammed to create farming supplies. Hopefully, the first supply would be arriving within the next week.

They remained in the Southlands for two days. Adam met with many, many grateful and hope-filled farmers and villagers, who so graciously shook Adam's hand. Moss Man happily helped out in any way he could in each and every farm he came to. Likewise, Adam used the Jewel of Life to help energize the many gardens of the Southlands.

After two long days and after making arrangements with his personally selected 'Helpers' up at Eternos, Adam and his entourage prepared to take their leave of the Southlands, heading westward towards Drisdos.

Three full days after arriving, they set out on the road to Drisdos in the mid-morning. However, once noon came, Adam called for a halt. They had arrived at a crossroads in the east-west road. He looked upon the north-south road. There was one person – besides his parents – that Adam had wanted to get in touch with personally that he had not the chance to yet.

"Kathryn," he whispered, looking at the road.

He looked to Teela and she gave him a light smile. "Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is. She was in the cavern with us." She paused. "I didn't have the chance to tell you since, well, you know . . ."

"You didn't get a chance to talk to Adam much since I was running around being He-Man."

"Right. And by the time I found out about you, we were working on the reconstruction."

Adam nodded and looked north. "I want to see her. I want to know she's okay."

"She is okay, Adam," Teela responded.

"Even after what happened?"

"Yeah. She, uh, well, she helped deliver Addison here. She told that really helped her deal with what happened to . . ."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I still want to see her."

"I think that's a good idea, then. We can have the soldiers break for lunch and be at Drisdos by evening."

A few minutes later, Adam and Rio-Blast arrived via the Dragon Walker at Roman's home. It looked rather the same as it did when last Adam saw it. Almost immediately, Roman emerged from the house. He was looking quite thin, his enormous belly practically gone, the years of living in the craven having reversed it over time.

"Hello yer majesty," Roman grunted, his formality thin. "Jonas, I'm glad yer alive."

"Same to you, Roman," Rio-Blast responded, shaking the farmer's rough hand.

Roman sized Adam up. "Look here, yer majesty, I ain't happy with ya. I was mighty angry about ya leaving and what happened with my Kathy." He grunted a little. "But I am forced ta admit that it is good that ya've come to yer senses and come ta Eternia, where ya belong. Dat bein' said, I do not want - "

"Roman?" came a male voice from within. A man about Adam's age and height came out. Upon his head was a thick mop of black curls. He looked to Rio-Blast and Adam and went wide-eyed. "Your majesty."

"Uh, hello."

The man walked passed Roman and right over to Adam, shaking his hand with exhalation. "An honor to finally meet you. Kathryn told me about you, but to meet in person is very . . . well, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you, sir. Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Lucas, son of Stoker."

"Nice to meet you."

The door opened once again and Kathryn emerged. "Adam?"

Adam looked to her. She was still the same, after all this time. She wore a long and loose sundress that seemed to barely touch her body in the breeze. Kathryn smiled at him, which made Adam feel good.

"Kathy . . ." Roman grumbled.

"Shush, Da," Kathryn snapped lightly. "It's the King."

"I'm still getting used to that," Adam replied.

"I bet. Hello Jonas."

Rio-Blast removed his hand and bowed just a little. "Kathryn, good to see ya safe and sound."

"Thank you. Uh, Lucas, Da – would you two mind giving Adam and I a few minutes alone? We have a little catching-up to do."

Lucas obliged and headed back into the house. Roman grunted, but Rio-Blast walked over to immediately distract him from Kathryn and Adam.

"I'm glad you're home. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too. After the way things ended, I didn't really have a chance to say good bye."

Kathryn shook her head. "I think we pretty much said our good byes on the beach that day, Adam. I know it's not how either one of us wanted to end it, but that's the way it happened." She paused. "I've . . . dealt with all that happened between us. Did Teela tell you I helped with Addison's delivery?"

"Yeah."

"That helped." She shrugged. "I got over what happened. Moved on, as I'm sure you have. Ready to try out what Teela has done."

Adam perked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Adam!" she practically screamed. She pressed down the mid-section of her loose dress, revealing a more than subtle bump. "I'm pregnant!"

His jaw dropped. "Wha?"

"Yes!"

"Who's the father?"

She pointed back to house. "You met him. Lucas, my husband. We got married a year ago."

Adam smiled, genuinely happy for her. "That's great, Kathryn. He seems like a fantastic guy."

"He is. A farmboy, actually. We're just staying here to help my Da get the farm back up and running. Your Moss Man stopped by yesterday and helped out. Did he mention that?"

"Uh, no, but he went to just about every farm in the Southlands, so I can understand if he didn't know you guys."

"Ah, I see." Kathryn looked out at the fields, which were already looking much healthier. "I'm glad you came out and revealed your real identity. I think it's made a real difference."

"Thank you."

"How did Teela react?"

Adam smirked. "As much as you'd expect. But it was good, though. It got things . . ."

"Started up?"

"Uh . . . how so?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "She was crazy about you, Adam. She never outright told me, but sometimes she would go on and on about how much she missed you." Kathryn then smirked. "While she was pregnant and right after Addison was born, she would get very depressed about not having you around. She would tell me that she really wanted her best friend, but I could tell there was more to it than just that."

Adam smiled, feeling very much warmed by those words. "I . . . thank you, Kathryn."

"You're welcome."

The two headed back to the house. When they arrived, Lucas had re-emerged and Roman and Rio-Blast had ended their conversation. Kathryn's siblings Benjamin, Alice, and Olivia were all standing at the door. Adam waved to them. Only Benjamin, looking older, waved back.

"Yer majesty," Roman said then, a little better behaved.

"Roman, it was good to see you again. I hope that your crop grows high and strong."

"Aye."

Adam shook the hand of Lucas. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucas. All the best to you and you have the King's blessings to a rich and happy wedded life."

"Thank you, your majesty," Lucas replied, friendly and stunned as ever. "That means a lot."

Kathryn smiled. "He's just a little starry-eyed, Adam. Usually, he's not this nice when he meets my ex-boyfriends."

The trio laughed. Adam and Kathryn hugged, the bump of Kathryn's belly pressing firmly against Adam's abdomen. For just the briefest of moments, he realized that this could have been happening five years ago if not for the rise of Vipera. And he realized that as much as he had once loved Kathryn . . . it was not the life he was meant to lead.

"It was good to see you again," Kathryn said. "I am glad you're home."

"Thank you. And it was good see you again. I'm glad you're happy."

With a brief rub of her belly, Adam and Rio-Blast walked back to the Dragon Walker. They rode back down the road to the convoy, with the door to this part of Adam's life happily closed.


	4. Arcadia

Chapter Four – "Arcadia"

* * *

After two days of Adam playing meet and greet and Orko and Songster boosting morale at Drisdos, the entourage moved southwest. For years, the area just outside of the Eternos kingdom southwest of Drisdos was known only as the 'Evil Place.' It was such named as many people and creatures would vanish in this vast, mostly empty land – not to mention the many tremors the area would experience. However, years ago, Adam and Teela discovered that the so-called 'Evil Place' was the home to the women-controlled kingdom of Arcadia.

"From what I can figure, Queen Sumana kept Arcadia hidden from the eyes of the Horde," Teela explained as they rode through This Forest towards Arcadia. "I tried to find her a few times, but wasn't able to. Needless to say, I wasn't very happy about it."

"Ah, I can understand that. However, I think it's time for us to try and make a lasting peace with Arcadia. I'm hoping we can set-up some of trade agreement."

"If they'll see you." Teela turned around from the front window of the Attack Track and looked back at Addison, who was engrossed in some game Orko gave him. "Sweetie, are you hungry?"

"No Mom!"

"Do you have to go potty?"

"No Mom!"

"Okay. Just let me know when you do?"

"Okay Mom!"

Teela turned back to the front window.

"That's still strange," Adam said.

"What?"

"You being a Mom. It's odd."

Teela shrugged. "Something I've just gotten used to." She squeezed his hand. "Something that's been easier since the Horde has fallen."

The envoy came to a halt just outside the This Forest, officially out of the realm of Eternos. This would not be their only stop – they still were planning on visiting Hourglass Mountain and Lizardia.

"Here it is," Adam said, emerging from the lead Attack Track. "Queen Sumana! King Adam of Eternos asks for an audience! We come in the name of peace!"

There was a long pause. Then, after a few long moments, the air around them filled with a strange wind and static seemed to build-up. Suddenly, out of the vacant land, the kingdom of Arcadia appeared. Tall towers materialized out of thin air, all standing behind a massive wall.

Addison smiled and laughed out of pure amazement.

"Pretty exciting, huh?" Adam asked.

"Yeah! Wow!"

"Pretty impressive," Orko added.

The gates to Arcadia swung open, revealing Queen Sumana and King Ananda. "Greetings, emissaries of Eternos. Long has it been since we've spoken with other kingdoms of our people," Sumana greeted.

Teela bit her tongue, but bowed with Adam.

"Your highnesses," Adam replied.

"Come, enter," Ananda beckoned.

The envoy came through the gate. As they did, Adam, Teela, and Addison walked along with Sumana and Ananda towards the Palace Towers.

"So, the mighty He-Man was Prince Adam all along?" asked Sumana.

"Indeed he was, your highness," Adam said. "Not a secret I enjoyed keeping."

"It is not a secret that affects us much, but still . . . it is good to know." Sumana looked to Teela. "Captain Teela, I would like you to know that your pleas for help during the Second Horde War were not ignored. Unfortunately, we were forced to not respond for the safety of our people and those we have aligned ourselves with."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Teela, careful to keep her temper under control.

"We will explain in a moment," Sumana replied, the group now reaching the stairs. "King Adam, what business would you like to conduct here today?"

"A trade agreement, your highness. The last time we were here, I was quite impressed by your vast forges. As you may or may not know, the Horde destroyed anything that could be used as a weapon. Our farmers and workers need tools. If we could provide the metal, would you be willing to help us?"

Sumana seemed unimpressed by this proposal. "And what would we get in return? You mentioned this being a trade . . ."

"We would be more than willing to help with your agriculture and farming. Moss Man is with us and I have the Jewel of Life."

"Let me think on it."

The doors to the Palace Towers opened up. As soon as they did, there was a cry from within and a young girl came running towards them.

"Adam! Teela! Orko!"

She was about eleven with big blue eyes and long, flowing blonde hair. It was Starchild – a girl with amazing telepathic, telekinetic, and teleportational powers who had years ago befriended Adam, Teela, and Orko. She hugged each one of them.

"Starchild? How did you get here?" asked Adam.

"Who's this girl, Momma?" Addison questioned.

"This is Starchild, Addison. Starchild, this is my son Addison."

"Nice to meet you, Addison!"

"Hi."

"Starchild . . . I thought you were still with the Tree and Cave Peoples?" Adam asked again.

"I was!"

"But we brought her here," a new voice came. Malik and Kareen entered the room, their old allies from Stone Mountain.

"Malik! Kareen!" Teela yelled. "I searched all over Eternia for you!"

"We came here, to protect Starchild," Kareen said.

"Her powers made her a prime target for Hordak. We figured that this would be the best place for her," Malik added.

"Then I would agree," Adam said.

Together, the entire group walked into the throne room. Sumana and Ananda had already entered when the others were engaged in talk with Starchild, Malik, and Kareen. When they all walked in, Sumana and Ananda were busy talking.

"We will prepare a lunch for you and your entourage," Ananda said. "Afterwards, a few other guests and allies will join us."

"Such as?"

"All in due time, King Adam," Sumana promised.

Lunch came rather shortly then, with Sumana and Ananda asking questions about the current status of Eternos, Avion, and Insectia. Sumana herself was rather dodgy with answers, and Ananda seemed to be content with letting his wife do most of the talking.

"I'm quite curious to know just why you've kept your secrets," Adam said suddenly, getting frustrated with the situation.

"All will be revealed shortly, King Adam. I'm just respecting my allies wishes."

At that moment, the doors to the throne room came open. Everyone looked to see who entered . . . it was none other than Lizard-Man!

Adam and Teela were on their feet immediately.

"Lizard-Man!"

"Adam! Teela! So good to see you again! Or should I call you He-Man?" Lizard-Man laughed.

"Call me whatever you wish, as long it is friend!" Adam replied.

"Of course, Adam, of course."

Teela turned to Sumana. "I don't get it. Lizard-Man was a Heroic Warrior and then a ambassador to Eternos. Why would you keep his alliance with you a secret?"

"That was my doing," came an older voice from behind Lizard-Man.

King Subternias of the Belats and Rabar of the Rock-People walked into throne room.

"Sumana help keep Lizards and Belats and Rock-Peoples safe," Rabar said in his simple speech.

"I demanded it be kept a secret, even from those we would hold as allies," Subternias revealed.

"It was not a united decision," Lizard-Man interjected.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Adam replied. "The past is behind us and there is nothing we can do to change those events. The time has come to move forward. What can we do to help each other now?"

"Rock-People need be safe at home," Rabar stated plainly.

"We can help secure your caverns."

"Now that the war is over, we would like to be left alone," Subternias said then.

"And you, Lizard-Man?"

"Our place is our caverns in the east. I will lead my people there and rebuild the world we have known." Lizard-Man then looked to each of his allies. "But I would like to remind my friends here of our pact."

"What pact is that?" asked Teela.

"In exchange for a vow of silence, I have enlisted them to join in an alliance with Eternos if and when the war ended," Lizard-Man said. "The last military alliance seemed to fall apart as soon as the other races left before the Second Horde War. It is time, I think, to open the doors to a vaster alliance and between the four kingdoms here and Eternos."

"What of Avion? And Insectia?" questioned Clamp Champ.

"Them as well."

Adam nodded and thought on this. "Let's take it one step at a time, Lizard-Man. Trade agreements. We can help any and all of you for raw materials and use of the Arcadian forges. Our people need tools, and perhaps armor and weapons."

"You have a deal," Lizard-Man said. "My people can help supply you with the raw metals that you will need. I am certain that Subternias and Rabar can help in that way too."

"Rabar help!"

"As will I, for the price of silence during the war."  
Sumana looked to Ananda, who nodded. Sumana turned back to He-Man. "We shall help you, then. Also, we will allow your entourage to remain as guests for the rest of the evening and night. We will serve your meals and you have permission to dine with us."

"My thanks," He-Man replied.

The rest of the evening passed without much incident. Adam and his fellow Heroic Warriors spent most of the time with Lizard-Man, catching up on events during the Second Horde War. Details were pounded out in regards to the trade agreement. Starchild, Orko, and Addison were involved in a very elaborate game of hide and seek tag. The mastery of Starchild's powers was quite amazing.

As the moons began to rise over Arcadia, the party went to their various guestrooms. Adam was headed to his own when Malik bid him pause.

"I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"What is it, Malik?"

"It's in regards to Starchild."

Adam nodded and they strode stopped in a long corridor with huge windows that allowed the moonlight to shine through.

"I have a concern and though it maybe nothing, I can not help but have a shadow of foreboding in my mind." He looked to the moons. "I have been in contact with Zagraz the Comet-Keeper and Professor Orion of the Bright Moon throughout the Second Horde War. They have told me that a pair of Cosmic Enforcers arrived on Eternia some months ago. Mere minutes later, only one left the planet."

"Zodak?"

"I do not believe so. They could not offer me any other details. But that is only half of my concern."

"Do tell."

"The next day, Starchild teleported away. I did not see her for many hours, despite my search for her. In evening, she returned, claiming she was just 'out playing.' Kareen and I scolded her, but . . . what troubles me the most is the dream she had that night."

"And that dream?"

"It was intense. There were telepathic ripples flowing out from her bedroom during the entirety of the dream. She was thrashing in her sleep, her powers out of control. As I went to awaken her, I heard her whispering a phrase over and over again."

"What phrase is that?"

Malik turned grim. "Rohana'Rota."

The words hit like bricks. Rohana'Rota was one of the few phrases to outlive the era of Preternia. It was the word to describe the final battle between good and evil upon Eternia. Armageddon.

Adam felt a chill go up his back. "I've heard it before."

"Adam, how would a child know that phrase?"

"Her powers could have merely plucked it out of someone's head accidentally."

Malik nodded a little. "I'd like to agree, but . . . I can't help but shake off this feeling of dread. Starchild has only grown more powerful with each passing year."

"The future is yet written, Malik. You and I both know from experience that prophecies change."

"Perhaps." Malik then sighed and turned away. "Good night, King Adam. Sleep well."

Adam did not.


	5. Kingdoms of Eternos

Chapter Four – "Kingdoms of Eternos"

* * *

"Thankfully, Hordak left us alone for most his occupation." 

Adam nodded. "Yes, as Teela here reported."

Emperor Simbar sighed. "I wish we could have done more to help you during the war, but Hordak watched us ever so carefully. Had he access to Hourglass Mountain, all of time and space would have been at his hands."

Teela shrugged. "You did what you had to do, your majesty. I respect that."

"Thank you, my dear. Tell me, King Adam, what can I do to help Eternos in its recovery from the war?"

"There's not much, to be honest, Emperor Simbar. I'd like to open up the trade lines with you, if that would okay."

Emperor Simbar bowed a little. "Very agreeable. I would also like to send Eternos a gift of our many foods for your Harvest Festival."

"I thank you, Emperor. I shall appreciate it greatly. You are, of course, invited to attended."

Simbar sat back upon his throne. "We shall see, but I am more than certain my daughter Kathay would enjoy attending."

"Thank you, your highness."

After a few more formalities, Adam and Teela left Hourglass Mountain and joined their convoy at the base of the mountain. In the far distance, Adam could see the mountains of south, where stands Point Dread. He smiled a little and turned to Teela.

"Ready to head back to Eternos?"

"Is that where we're headed next?"

"Yeah, to see my Uncle Stephan, then my Aunt Johanna. Then it's north into the Evergreen Forest, and so on and so on."

Teela nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out."

"Meanwhile, Adora contacted me this morning. She's just volunteered to meet with the Fire-People."

"What fun for her."

* * *

"King Helios!" 

Adora stood beside both Bow and Glimmer in the Sands of Fire. As she waited patiently, a hot wind passed over them. Flames flickered up from the ground took the shape a massive figure breathed in fire.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Adora of Eternos!" she replied.

"Why have you come here?"

"To treat with you!"

Helios looked to Bow and Glimmer, and then back to Adora. "We will have peace between us."

"And that's it?" asked Bow.

"If there is not peace, there will be war. We have no quarrel with the Men of Eternos. We have met many from your country and have found to be good Men. So we shall peace."

With that, King Helios became thin and vanished into embers on the ground. Adora looked to both Bow and Glimmer and shrugged. "Adam said that may be the best we can get from him."

"It sounds better than the alternative, I guess," Glimmer said.

"What a guy," Bow laughed.

The trio headed back to the Talon Fighter that awaited them. A few minutes later, it was in the air and headed back to Eternos.

* * *

Let there be no doubt . . . Adam and Teela were in love. The business of traveling had been a little rough on their newly formed relationship, but they found their moments. After Addison had fallen asleep in his bed in the Attack Track, Teela and Adam would sneak outside for a make-out session. When they walked along the road and Adam would do a meet-and-greet with some of the civilians, their hands found their hand into each others. 

In so many ways, there was a need for adjustment. Good adjustments, though. Everything that had happened in the years before Adam left Eternia had been changed. Teela had found herself no longer wanting to or even feeling the need to harp on Adam about anything. They talked to each other like they had whenever he was He-Man. Mature. Knowledgeable. Everything about He-Man that Teela loved had been wrapped up in Adam. It was perfect.

As the convoy entered the Southlands once again, they came to a full stop for the night. The next day, they were scheduled to meet with West Eternos in the morning and were currently ahead of schedule.

They parked in a small grove of trees. A bonfire was built and went high into evening sky. As Royal Soldiers chatted it up, Songster played a few light songs on his guitar, and Orko did a few magic tricks for his best audience – Addison.

Adam and Teela wandered from the bonfire, hand in hand. Adam had removed the silver Prince crown that he had forced himself to wear ever since he and Adora returned to Eternos. Teela wore a variation of her regular uniform, though this one more dressy than he old one. The sun was dimming into the horizon, which accented the blazing colors of the autumn leaves.

They stopped and her arms found their way around his waist and she laid her head upon his chest. Adam kissed the top of her head.

"I can believe this is happening," she said to him.

"Yeah, me neither." He looked back over the bonfire. "So what does Addison think of me?"

Teela blushed a little. "You want the honest answer?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him. "He wants you to be his new Dad."

Adam was a little stunned. "Really?"

"Really. However, I think it may be a little early for that."

"I agree."

She sighed. "I'm really nervous about going to West Eternos."

"Why's that?"

"John."

Adam took in a deep breath. He hadn't even considered it.

"He . . . he might have family there."

Sighing, Adam rubbed her back. "I understand. What . . . what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure." She paused. "Should I find them? For Addison's sake?"

"We can at least make an inquiry. Make your decision from there."

She paused. "Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"I've already made my decision. As hard as it is for me to tell them, it's right to. For years, I was uncertain, but seeing Duncan with Addison it . . . made me want to."

"I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thank you."

* * *

In the morning, Adam's convoy arrived at West Eternos. It was the hardest hit besides Eternos itself and despite the recovery efforts, it was still vastly damaged. King Stephan and Prince Dell were waiting for them at the city gates. Adam gave his uncle and cousin a hug. 

"Good morning, Adam. Or are we calling you He-Man now?"

"Adam is fine, Dell," Adam responded. "Has my sister arrived yet?"

"We just heard from Eternos. Queen Adora will be here within the hour." Stephan paused. "Johanna told me the two of you wanted to see me alone."

"Yes. Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah." Stephan sighed. "Dell, why don't you help Adam's convoy get settled in?"

"Yes father."

Adam and Stephan separated from the group and headed up the stairs. A massive portion of the stairs was taken out and Adam made a mental note to make sure that the right supplies made it West Eternos to take care the damage.

"The boy did a great job during the occupation," Stephan said to Adam as they entered the Palace. "Kept the people organized and did his best to make sure their safety was the priority . . . all the while knowing I was down in the dungeons, rotting away."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You had a job to do."

"If I had known about this, I would have come back."

Stephan shrugged. "I learned a while ago that there's nothing you can do to change the past."

Adam smiled a little. He was suddenly reminded of all the numerous times he was tossed back in time, fearful of changing the timeline. But he understood what his uncle meant.

Not too long of a wait later, a Wind-Raider arrived with Adora, Glimmer, and Bow. Escorting them were a pair of Talon Fighters and a pair of Sky-Sleds.

"Hello Uncle!"

"Adora! So good to see you again!"

Shortly, the three of them sat down in a small, out-of-the way room. Some food was brought to them and then Stephan locked the door.

"Time to talk," he said deeply.

"Keldor," Adora said.

"Your uncle, yes. Long-lost. Exiled. Fallen. It's time the truth came out in full, isn't it?" Stephan stood up and stepped over to window. Outside, people were busy making all the repairs they could with the help of the convoy. A shipment of fresh tools was due in the next day.

"I blame myself, to be honest." Stephan turned to face his niece and nephew. "Randor didn't help, and neither did father. But I feel as though I am responsible. Keldor was born the same day that our mother died. That you know."

"Yes," Adam answered, though he wasn't sure if Adora knew this as well.

"And his heart? Right? How it was weak?"

Adam and Adora both nodded. "We know the basics," Adora then said.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but . . . Keldor became withdrawn. He wasn't very active and was rail-thin. Had no interest in anything physical. Man-At-Arms, Randor, and I would push him to his limits. When he would be unable to go any further, he blamed it on his heart. Randor gave him a hard time about it, wanting him to go further. I understood that. But I took the next step. I taunted him for it."

His face turned sullen. "He became distant. Always in his room, studying magic and, though I didn't know it, the dark arts and their dark masters. He kept talking about trying to find Castle Grayskull. I teased him about it. Made fun of him. Hurt him. In the end, despite what he did, he was right about Castle Grayskull – just as you both can attest."

"Right," Adam muttered.

"Uncle, you were wrong to treat him like you did, but it was his decision to betray Eternos in an effort to find Castle Grayskull."

"I know. Your father said the same thing, plenty of times. But that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. To live with." He ran his hands across his weary brow. "He was my brother. Still is. He'll deny it, tell me Keldor is dead. But he's my little brother and I did nothing but to make his life a living hell." Stephan ran his hands across his face. "But now look. He's done the same to us. The way I see it, if he hadn't dropped that Sword of Deception into the Abyss, it would never have ended up on Etheria and in the hands of Hordak."

"That is way of things, Uncle," Adam said. "But as you had said earlier, there is nothing you can do to change the past."

"Indeed." He took a drink then looked at the both of them. "So . . . tell me your tale."

After a long story, the three of them left the room, moods a little brighter. The story of He-Man and She-Ra's origin seemed to have cheered their uncle up. As Adora went off to contact Adam's group at Eternos, Adam spotted Teela and Addison walking into the Palace.

"Hello Captain," Stephan said.

"Hello, your highness. Addison, this is King Stephan."

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello young man."

"This is Addison. My son."

"Ah, yes," Stephan replied, his interest only slight.

"I – we had a question," Adam addressed.

"Commander John, son of Lucas. I worked with him after you ordered him to leave West Eternos."

"Yes. A good soldier. My men reported on his death."

Teela nodded. "Yes, sire. I was there when he fell. We had become rather close."

"I see," Stephan replied, not connecting Addison and John.

"I was wondering, sire, if you knew if he had any family?"

It clicked. Stephan glanced at Addison and saw a bit of John in the face. "Uh . . ." he returned. "Well, hmmm . . ." He paused. "Yes, actually. He was the only child, but unfortunately his father passed away years ago and his mother was killed during the attack. I doubt that John even knew she was dead or that she was in the city."

"Or he just didn't tell me," Teela said quietly. "Okay. Thank you, your majesty."

* * *

They left two days later, heading on the road to North Eternos. Adam gave the Gem of Life to Stephan, who would use it to help the crops grow. With Adora in tow, the group stopped at various towns and villages along the way to the North Eternos. They arrived a day later, finding the city was in fairer shape than both Eternos and West Eternos. 

"Good evening, dear nephew and niece," Johanna greeted.

"Hello, good to see you again," Edwina attempted, though looking far less prissy than she had some five years previous.

"We have prepared a sizeable meal for you and your convoy."

A few minutes later and Adam and Adora were sitting at a large table in the dinning hall of the Palace. Jeremy, now firmly in his teens, sat with them.

"Have you been able to locate my brother and Marlena?" asked Johanna, picking at a salad.

"Not yet, aunt," Adora reported.

"I thought Duncan had the coordinates of Earth programmed away. I thought the same of Gwildor."

"There's a bit of a problem," Adam replied. "The coordinates aren't matching up with the Earth. There's been some sort of shift in the gravitational forces that are preventing Gwildor and Duncan from getting a lock on the Earth."

"How soon will Duncan be able to get them back?" asked Jeremy.

Adam sighed. "Not soon enough, cousin."


	6. Evergreen Forest

Chapter Six – "The Evergreen Forest"

* * *

The last village in Eternos was Ruckstown, which was located at the very edge of the Evergreen Forest. Adam had been here before when the townspeople thought they were in danger from a peaceful monster named the Tingler, who resided on the nearby Mount Fear.

"Remember when you stopped the avalanche here?" asked Teela.

"Of course."

"I can not believe I fell for your excuse when I asked where Adam and Cringer were. And then the way you exited! 'I've got to go now! Good bye!'"

Adam smiled. "Sorry, dear."

Teela shrugged. "I was just a dummy, I guess."

"And I was a lair," Adam grumbled.

Sighing, Teela squeezed his hand. "A different time, sweetheart."

They arrived. Greeting them was Squire Wilkins and the Tingler himself, both looking surprisingly healthy.

"Good afternoon, your majesty," Wilkins greeted. "There's a town full of people waiting for you."

Adam smiled. "Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

The truth was, Ruckstown was the least hurt during the Horde occupation. Their crops remained pretty much the same. There had been no loss of life. And as Moss Man emerged from his Attack Track with Clamp Champ and Songster, he was immediately struck by a sense of something being off.

"What is it?" asked Clamp Champ.

"Something's not quite right." Moss Man looked around. "If you'll excuse me, I think there's something the matter with the plants here."

Moss Man was gone in a flash, running north towards the Evergreen Forest.

"Where'd he go off to?" asked Teela, catching up with Clamp Champ.

"I'm not sure. He said there was something wrong with the plants here. Which is odd, because I know that Ruckstown was virtually untouched by the Horde. You and I both saw the report. Connection?"

"Probably not, but you never know . . ."

The group joined up with a gathering in the Towns Square.

"I am pleased to see that you all held together and managed to find prosperity in the face of oppression!" Adam shouted out to all of them. "I ask that you now help me reach out to your fellow citizens as we face this time of rebuilding and - "

All of a sudden, the ground began to quake. The townspeople all scrambled, rushing away from the epicenter of the rumble. Adam pulled out the Sword of Power and pointed it upwards.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he shouted. Power burst out and transformed him into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He then pointed the Sword of Power at Cringer. A bolt of energy struck Cringer, changing him into Battle-Cat.

He-Man stepped forward . . . just as the ground exploded! Through the dirt and mud that came spilling forth, a strange looking man slammed onto the ground. He stood up almost instantly and He-Man took in the sight of him. He appeared to be younger – no more than twenty – and his skin was the look and texture of wood. His hair was mass of leaves. Similar, though smaller style leaves went from his hips, down his legs, and to the tops of his feet. The leaves also hung from his wrists, though those were longer.

"There's been a mistake," the man said.

Moss Man then emerged from the ground, looking harsh. "Riiight."

"Moss Man, what is this all about?!" shouted He-Man, rushing over with Battle-Cat.

"He was spying on us!"

"No! I was waiting for the right time to talk to you!"

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that!" Moss Man roared.

"Who are you?" asked He-Man.

"My name is the Woodsman," he said, then turned to Moss Man. "I'm sorry to say, sir, that I'm your replacement."

"Impossible!" Moss Man shouted.

"Ask the trees!"

Moss Man looked to a nearby tree and placed his hand upon it. His mind touched the trees and he learned all he needed to learn.

"It's . . . it's true," he uttered. After a few seconds, he turned to He-Man. "I need to see Skytree. It's . . . it's important."

He-Man nodded. "Of course."

"I'll meet you in the Evergreen Forest." He then turned to the Woodsman. "Coming?"

* * *

The Evergreen Forest was in full colors. Under a canopy of reds, oranges, yellows, and golds, Moss Man and the Woodsman rushed deep into the heart of the Forest. They moved like the wind, the trees, the plants, and the very grass of the Evergreen Forest helping them on their journey.

"Tell me how it happened," Moss Man asked early on.

"You had been gone for about six months. The Horde was all over the place. I had been born and raised in Ruckstown, though I moved away after my father died a few years back. My girlfriend just dumped me and I headed back to Ruckstown to help defend them against the Horde. Unfortunately, there was another problem."

"And that problem was?"

"The Horde was tearing down parts of the Evergreen Forest to use for power plants. The Heroic Warriors were all but gone and time was of the essence. Skytree sensed my desperation to help, so he sent the Treeperchuan after me. I was summoned to take your place." Woodsman sighed. "You were gone. There was no one else that could help. I was transformed into the Woodsman and have been keeping the Evergreen Forest safe from the Horde ever since."

"You never went looking for the Heroic Warriors?"

"Skytree ordered me to stay in the Evergreen Forest and the Vine Jungle. I wanted to help, but I was needed more here, I guess. I did my best to help Ruckstown, though."

Moss Man grunted. "You did what you had to."

They entered the most ancient part of the Evergreen Forest by moonrise. Bright Moon, Dark Moon, and Org were all at ¾ in the star-spread sky. It was not long until they came to Skytree, who stood high into the air, branches wide. Tullamore the Treeperchuan was dozing in one of the lower branches. In the moonlight, Skytree seemed to be glowing silver.

"Great Skytree," both Moss Man and Woodsman said at the same time, bowing before the one who bestowed upon them their power.

"Ah, so you two have met. Moss Man, I can understand why you are upset . . ." Skytree said in that loud, echoing voice.

"Have I been replaced?" Moss Man insisted.

"Such disrespect!" Skytree replied.

"My apologies, Great Skytree."

The Woodsman said nothing.

"Did the Woodsman explain himself to you?"

Moss Man nodded. "He did, yes."

"Then you understand that he was needed. The Evergreen Forest, most ancient of all forests, was under grave threat. The Woodsman was vital to our survival."

Moss Man paused in deep thought. "Then . . . what is to become of me?"

The branches and trunk of Skytree rustled. "You have been Moss Man for a seven hundred long years. Your services have been faithful and plenty. But the time has come for you to be released from your task. Indeed, this invasion only brought about what was already inevitable."

"My powers . . ."

"All shall remain, but I believe you shall now begin to take root with the mortals." Skytree unleashed a mighty sigh. When he did, there was a brief whirlwind of warm-colored leaves. "It is the way of things, Moss Man. So too will I someday be render from my vast roots. And so will the Woodsman depart from his position. But do not worry, for I can sense your grief! Your life will not end for quite some time! Indeed, you must train the Woodsman in such a manner that you were not. He must become your apprentice."

Moss Man looked the Woodsman over. "I'm not sure . . ."

"It would be an honor, sir," the Woodsman said.

"Skytree? You are certain?"

"Of course. The time has come, Moss Man. Life moves on. Summer becomes Fall. Fall becomes Winter. Winter becomes Spring. Spring becomes Summer. All is renewed. That is the way of things."

Moss Man paused. He hated even the idea of retirement . . . but he knew that he would have to face this one day or another. And really, he had no choice.

"I accept."

A sheet of dark clouds hung in the skies above. Thunder rumbled all around. There was a flash of lightning. Thick and dark fog covered the land, and it grew even thicker in the Valley of Shadows. Rising out of the mountain-rimmed valley was Snake Mountain. Blood Falls poured from its back cliff; the massive snake choked the mountain.

"I guess some things never change," Sy-Klone said, keeping the fog away from him and Mekaneck.

"Ya got that right. Though I really wish Evil-Lynn and King Hiss had helped us out."

Sy-Klone nodded. "I can understand that. Would have been good for us, too, I think. Do you know how boring it was just sitting in that cell for all those years?"

"Probably pretty boring. But it's good to have you - "

Sy-Klone was suddenly in motion. Both hands suddenly outstretched, a gust of wind came out from him. Part of the fog twirled and swirled away, unveiling . . . rocks.

"What was that?" asked Mekaneck.

"I thought . . . nothing, I guess. I thought I heard someone."

Mekaneck shrugged. "Probably your imagination."

"Probably. Come on, let's go."

As the pair boarded the Talon Fighter, the fog-less area that had stood in slowly began to fill up. The Talon Fighter blasted into the air. As it did, Ninjor emerged from his hiding place. He watched patiently as the Talon Fighter lifted up in the dark, stormy clouds and vanished.


	7. Avion

Chapter Seven – "Avion"

* * *

A cold wind blew into Fantus. Chief Murlo large fur robe was pulled tighter against his body. The wind came from the north – the Mystic Mountains. They stood far into the distance, well beyond the northern boarders of his land.

"Your next visit?" asked Murlo.

"Yes. Avion next, then Insectia and Moriana. Should be quite the trip."

"Enjoy it, but be aware of the dangers of the Mystic Mountains. They are treacherous this time of year."

Adam smiled. "I think I'm up to it. Chief Murlo, thank you so much for your agreement and help."

Murlo bowed. "Our peoples have always enjoyed peaceful relations. I am more than willing to continue this."

Adam's company departed from Fantus shortly there after and made for the north. So far, the trip had been very beneficial. Tools were coming from Arcadia. Food from Hourglass Mountain. Clothing, blankets, and towels from Fantus. Adam's group was doing their best back at Eternos to make sure that all of this got spread out to all Eternos, ensuring the kingdom would recover. That was going well, too, from what Adam heard from Adora.

Three days came and went quickly. The mountains were huge towers that stood all the way up to the clouds. Still a day away from Avion, Adam was surprised to find that Stratos and a group of Avions were coming quickly down from the sky to meet them.

"There is trouble, Adam," Stratos said as soon as he landed.

"What is it?"

"Ilkorts. They've come out from wherever they were hiding on the coast and are moving in-land towards Avion. It seems they're looking to disrupt our return home."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"My people have spent the last four years in the Mines of Alluray. I will not stop their homecoming because of the Ilkorts feud," Stratos responded defiantly. "Our military is split, but I think we can meet them head on."

Adam pulled out the Sword of Power. "I'll help you. Can you see to it that my people get to Avion safely?"

Stratos nodded. "I will have a transport here in a few moments."

Adam turned to the others. Teela was out, as she had to watch Addison. Moss Man and the newcomer, the Woodsman, were the best possible choices. They were in. The Songster and Orko weren't much in a fight, so they were out. Clamp Champ and Rio-Blast were easy choices.

"Teela, you go with Orko and Songster to Avion. Clamp Champ, Rio-Blast, Moss Man, you're with me and Stratos. Woodsman? Feel up to a fight?"

Woodsman nodded. "Yes, sire. I think so."

"Good." Adam lifted his Sword of Power. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

* * *

The sound of construction was in the air as Adora followed Gleep and U-R to the Starship Eternia. By her side was Man-At-Arms, who was engrossed in a report.

"Are you certain you two can fly this thing?" Adora grumbled.

"Please! He-Man barely knows how to turn it on!" Gleep yelped.

Adora rolled her eyes. "That doesn't really answer my question."

"I wouldn't worry about it, your highness," Man-At-Arms then said, putting the report into a pocket on his pants. He was still walking with a cane – and still would for quite some time. Probably his whole life. The decrease in his mobility was something the Horde had taken from him . . . but he was lucky. He survived two Horde wars and all he got was a bad leg.

Besides, he had already turned the cane into a laser pistol, communication device, and was trying to get a few more gadgets into it.

The four of them walked up the gangway and into the Starship Eternia. Duncan was again entranced by the amazing and foreign technology within. Gleep and U-R assumed the stations they had taken on the way to Eternia from Primus.

"It's strange," Adora said after they left the atmosphere. Bright Moon, Dark Moon, and Org loomed massively before them. "Two worlds within the same solar system, both with moons named 'Bright Moon' by their separate populaces."

"Quite the coincidence, huh?" Duncan asked.

"Part of me thinks it's more than that."

Duncan shrugged, not really answering. Not really sure how to answer.

The Starship Eternia curved across the Bright Moon. The lunar kingdom stood as it had last time he had seen it. As Duncan's instructions, the Starship Eternia careened towards the landing pad where Professor Orion stood waiting for them. By his side was King Barbo of Dark Moon. His own transport vessel was sitting on a nearby landing pad.

"Professor! King Barbo! An honor to see you again!" Man-At-Arms greeted.

"The same to you, Man-At-Arms," Orion replied.

"I concur," grunted Barbo. "Queen Adora, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, your highness," Adora responded. "Professor Orion, good day."

"My lady."

Adora looked to the two of them over. "I was glad to hear that your kingdoms were untouched during the Horde occupation. Also, that you both able to maintain your peace treaty."

"The moons of Eternia are mighty, Queen Adora," Barbo said matter-of-factly. "I learned a while ago that only united can we be mightier."

"A very truthful thought," Adora answered.

"Tell me, Queen Adora, what have you come from Eternia for?" Barbo then asked.

"Nothing. We came to check on your status. To make sure all is well."

"It is a very appreciated gesture," Professor Orion said. "Luckily, the Horde let us be."

"It is not a surprise, really," Man-At-Arms said. "They were too busy conquering the rest of Eternia."

"Plus their non-aggression pact with us. Our hands were tied, really," Orion said resentfully.

"An act of cowardliness, in retrospect," Barbo added.

"It's in the past, King Barbo," Adora said soothingly. "We're here to talk about the future. Our future."

"Ah, so we come down to it," Orion said, now leading them into a large domed room.

Adora handed them a copy of the peace treaty. "One of our goals is to make sure that another Horde War does not break out. Despite the civil wars now tearing the Horde Empire apart, we must keep a weary eye to the sky. That is why we need your help. Only together can we stop invasions from the skies."

Barbo looked over the peace treaty, then nodded. Orion did the same.

"Then let us all know safety," Orion said.

* * *

"There they are," said He-Man, pointing forward. At the other end of a large valley was a mass of tall figures. Ilkorts, under the command of Haramesh.

"How many?" asked Stratos, who was by his side.

"70 . . . no, 80," Battle-Cat answered.

"We have the superior numbers," He-Man stated.

Stratos nodded. Behind them were 114 soldiers – mostly Avions, though a few were Royal Soldiers from Adam's entourage. Stratos took in a deep breath, greatly disturbed that the day his people were to return to Avion was one that would be marked by bloodshed.

"Remember," he said to his troops as the Ilkorts came ever closer, "immobilize or render unconscious. Use lethal force only if necessary. Always remember that they may not show us the same mercy."

"Recall as well that these soldiers are working under the punishment of death. They are only fighting because they are forced to," He-Man added in.

Behind his goggles, Stratos' eyes widened. Realization sank in. A new idea formed in his mind.

"This is not their battle," Stratos said. "This is a war fought on the behalf of Haramesh." He then turned to He-Man. "New plan?"

"What is it?"

"Trust me."

"Implicitly."

Stratos turned to the soldiers and the few Heroic Warriors. "Set your weapons on their lowest power level. I want you to fire at only those that fire first. Do not worry about knocking them unconscious unless absolutely necessary. Target the center flank around Haramesh, but do not strike at him." Stratos turned back to the approaching enemy. "Haramesh is mine."

Mere minutes later, the two armies began to grow ever closer. The Avions took to the sky and landed just less than a half mile away from the in-coming Ilkorts. Stratos took the lead, standing just a few feet in front of He-Man.

"ILKORTS!" shouted Stratos. "THIS BATTLE IS USELESS! TURN BACK! THIS BLOODFEUD IS ANCIENT HISTORY! I KNOW THAT YOU FIGHT ONLY UNDER THE SHADOW OF THREAT!"

Haramesh roared. "SILENCE, STRATOS! YOUR WORDS ARE POISON!"

"YOUR'S ARE THE ONLY POISONOUS WORDS, HARAMESH!"

Stratos blasted forward. As soon as his wings unfurled and his jetpack blasted, the Ikorts opened fire. He-Man deflected some of the laser beams from Stratos, while Stratos himself dodged the rest. With amazing speed, he slammed right into Haramesh.

The Ilkorts leapt into the battle, but the Avions Troops fired at the in-coming Ikorts, making sure the battle remained between Haramesh and Stratos.

The old story goes like this:

The Avions once inhabited this land in the days of the First Age. However, towards the end of the First Age, the Ilkorts forced the Avions out, stealing their land and killing much of the Avion population. They claimed it was their right to have this land.

But the Avions got help from the Ancients. The Egg of Avion was created, which gave them flight. They struck back at the Ilkorts a century later, driving them out and taking back the land that was properly theirs. The Ilkorts broke into tribes, the largest of which hid in the eastern coast of the Mystic Mountains. It wasn't until the last one hundred or so years that the Ilkorts felt aggressive again.

Thus why Haramesh joined with Hordak years earlier. Hence why he was fighting Stratos now. The blood feud, however, was something that most Ilkorts didn't care about. Except Haramesh.

Haramesh landed the first punch. Stratos was knocked back, but he used his momentum to flip back. His fist collided with Haramesh's face. Haramesh stumbled back, which allowed Stratos to kick him in the chest. Two quick punches to the face later and Haramesh was down, unconscious.

"ILKORTS!" Stratos shouted, lifted the knocked out Haramesh into the air. "YOUR TORMENTOR IS DEFEATED! I HAVE NO ISSUE WITH YOU! RETURN TO YOUR LANDS AND KNOW PEACE!"

The fighting stopped. The Ilkorts turned to each other and immediately began to debate in their own, strange language. After a few minutes, the group turned away and headed back east, towards their homeland.

Stratos tossed Haramesh to his soldiers and smiled.

"Lock him up and let's go home."


	8. The Kingdoms of the North

Chapter Eight – "The Kingdoms of the North"

* * *

The honey of Insectia was rich with sugar and nutrients. As Adam and his entourage had a formal dinner in the main dining hall of Insectia, the honey was served as the main course. Along with Lord Buzz-Off were the Queens of the Insectoid Bees, Beetles, Ants, Moths, and the leaders of their protectorate races, the Kex and the Tychons. It was a nice dinner. Formal, but nice.

Until, three minutes after Addison finished his second helping of honey, the young boy went running out of the room on a sugar rush. Teela, in a flush of embarrassment and anger, went after him.

"Sorry about that," Adam attempted.

"Not a problem," said Androna, Queen Bee. "We have forgotten just what effect our honey can have on your children."

Adam smiled and then turned to Buzz-Off. "How is the homecoming going?"

"Very nicely, Adam. It is good to be home. A sentiment all of my people share, I'm sure," Buzz-Off replied.

"Oh yes! Definitely!" agreed the now teenaged Tyke.

Adam nodded. "I know the feeling, trust me."

"What was Primus like?" asked Androna.

"Beautiful, your majesty. In some places, the country was wide you could see flatly for miles. And the sunrise at Leviton was unlike any other. I've been two many other worlds in my career and there was nothing like that."

"Sounds like you enjoyed your time there," Buzz-Off added.

"I did, yes. It was a great experience. But I longed for home. Had I known what was happening here, I would have rushed back."

"We certainly could have used you skills and powers here," grunted Lord Borax of the Insectoid-Beetles.

"That is enough, Borax," Androna chided.

"Yes. It is," Borax snarled, getting up. He marched out from behind the table made right for the door.

"Please, accept our apologies on his behalf," said Lord Sosoran of the Insectoid Moths. "Borax feelings are his own. The rest of us do not share his sentiment."

Adam sighed. "Thank you. It's . . . not the first time I've heard."

A little later, Adam and Buzz-Off walked a road that circled Insectia. "I'm sorry about that," Buzz-Off told him.

"Oh, it's all right. I've heard some complaints before, like I said," Adam replied. "I appreciate your hospitality. We've fallen behind in our travels after what happened at Avion. Flying up to Moriana will get us back on schedule."

"Hey, you saved my life and the entire world just how many times? I'm fairly certain we owe you dozens of times over."

* * *

Adora stood at the edge of the boat, the smell of seawater in her nose. Oh, how she loved it. It brought back so many memories . . . and with them, a sense of desire. She could not even look at the ocean and not think of Admiral SeaHawk. Her love. Five years, it had been, since she had last seen him.

Far too long, she thought. But she had conquered these demons during her time in the Crystal Castle. Her yearning to see the man she loved was on slow burn, but it was very easily stirred up.

"Your highness, we have arrived," said Captain Faulk.

"Thank you. Mermista?"

The Queen of Salineas nodded and leapt into the air. In mid-air, energy and light glowed around her. As she crashed into the water, her legs joined and became a tail. In the water, she was in her element. Adora pulled on her scuba gear and followed her.

Together, the two of them went deep into the water. Far below was a glowing light. It was the city of the Aquatica, the home of the Aquaticans of Eternia. As the pair went deeper and deeper into the Harmony Sea, the green-skinned Aquaticans began to float up towards them.

Leading them was Princess Nami, heir to the throne of Aquatica.

"Greetings Queen Adora and Mermista! Welcome to Aquatica!"

"Thank you!" Mermista spoke for Adora. "It is a pleasure to be among those that are like myself."

"Yes, I sense you are quite like us indeed," Nami said.

The group went down into the water and landed on a large stone platform. Adora took in the sight, as she had never seen Aquatica before. It was built like a massive coral reef. A massive tower of branch-like coral sat before the group. This was where King Shalandor stood and reigned over his kingdom.

"Good day, Queen Adora!" greeted King Shalandor.

"Good day, your highness. I have come to you in peace."

Shalandor nodded. "Of course, of course. Our relations with Eternos have always been peaceful ever since the incident with Mer-Man and his Mer-People."

"A relationship I hope will continue on. You read over the peace treaty we sent you?"

"Of course, yes. It shall be signed," Shalandor replied. "We maintained ourselves against the Horde and have only grown stronger from their failed attacks. With our two vast powers combined, we can only be mightier."

Adora bowed a little. "I thank you."

"Ah, and we have a gift for you," Shalandor said. He waved to a sea-shell-like door. It shifted aside and four guards came floating through, holding none other than Octavia. She struggled against the guards, but was too shackled to be much of a threat.

"Octavia," greeted Mermista. "It's been too long, dear."

Adora grinned. "Another Hordesmen taken into custody. Thank you, King Shalandor."

* * *

Two Laser Bolts landed first, followed by a Talon Fighter that had been taken to Insectia. As they landed, the Ice Lord, Snowflake, King Moriana, Princess Janice, and Prince Esker greeted the passengers. King Adam strode out from the Talon Fighter while Clamp Champ and Rio-Blast flanked him.

"Welcome back to Moriana, King Adam," said Moriana, first king and founder of the country.

"Many thanks," Adam responded. "I had the chance to take a good look at your country. It seems like you've held up nicely against the Horde."

"Their Horde Troopers had difficulty working in these cold conditions. With the help of the Ice Lord here, we were able to completely push back the Horde."

"Our alliance was fruitful," agreed Ice Lord.

Adam grinned. "So, I hope, will be ours," he said and pulled out the peace treaty.

* * *

A week passed. Adora had met with Counselor Ari of the Golden Isles after her meeting with Nami and Shalandor in Aquatic. In the meantime, Adam – after successfully getting Moriana and Ice Lord to get to sign the treaty – was on his way home. His entourage made a stop with the Cave and Tree Peoples, who had both been able to unify in the face of Horde oppression. While this unity had failed, their recovery was benefited by their new peace. Adam was able to talk them into signing the peace treaty.

Further arrangements of the treaty had been scheduled for the middle of December, in which those that signed would meet at Eternos. At this point, the royalty of Eternos had visited with most of the major powers in the Light Hemisphere. A few emissaries were actually sent – like Ahberron, for one – to Eternos as opposed to them going there.

Tahrin was the final country on the list.

The problems facing what was once the most technologically advanced country on Eternos were rather hard. Besides Eternos, Tahrin had taken the bulk of the Horde's damages. Prime Minister Pangas signed the peace treaty and Adam's team back at Eternos was doing everything they could to help their allies out.

With Tahrin dealt with, Adam and Teela turned their attention back west. Back . . . to Eternos.

As the sun rose on the first day of the Harvest Festival, the entourage was well on its way to Eternos. The four Attack Tracks, two large Supply Transports, the pair of Laser Bolts, and the Dragon Walker neared ever closer to the Palace and City of Eternos. Adam's home.

They came to it now and could see it from afar. Adam immediately halted the convoy and walked out. They came from the northwest, which was filled with gently rolling hills. Atop one of the larger ones, Adam stepped out of the Attack Track. Teela was at his side.

In the light of a new morning, there stood the restored Eternos. The walls were rebuilt, using stones historic and new. The towers and buildings were back where they belonged. Flags and banners waved in the sunlight. The Palace stood as it once did – grand and large.

Adam could feel a few tears slipping out of his eyes. He looked over at Teela, who had one or two tears dripping across her cheeks. They smiled and he brought her close.

"Its back," said Teela.

"Well, I'll be," Rio-Blast stated.

"It looks better than ever!" Orko shouted.

"You got that right," Songster added.

"I never thought I'd see it like that again," Woodsman said.

Adam turned around and found everyone looking at the glory that was once again Eternos. "Ladies and gentlemen . . . let's head home! Full speed!"

And so they did. In record time, they rushed across the hills of Eternos, the city and Palace growing ever larger as they came closer. They crossed the Eternos River and came upon the First Gate. It flew open and entire group rushed up the ramp to the Second Gate.

The doors to the Second Gate swung apart, allowing them across the bridge. At the point, Adam leapt out of the Attack Track. Teela followed, holding Addison's hand. They ran like the whip of a terrible master was after them.

As they neared the Third Gate, horns and trumpets echoed into the air. The Third Gate opened and revealed all of the residents of Eternos. They shouted and cheered as Adam, Teela, and Addison walked in. Pedals of white and red came upon them and the rest of the convoy. Drums rolled. Horns were blasted.

"Welcome home, dear brother!" shouted Adora, rushing towards her brother. Her arms flew around him. Adam hugged her back.

"Thank you. It's . . . it's beautiful!"

Adam and his group walked forward. He approached Man-E-Faces, Hovar, Melaktha, Stanlin, and Justin. "Well done, well done," he said, shaking their hands heartily.

"Thank you, sire," they answered one at a time.

Adam walked along the central road, hugging, nodding and shaking hands. The Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, Gleep, U-R, and all of Adam's allies that helped him on his troubles stood along the road. As Adam passed and greeted them, they followed him up to the Palace.

Duncan met them all at the door.

"Sire," he greeted.

"Duncan!"

"Father!"

"Grandpa!"

Hugs all around.

Adam then turned to the crowd that had now gathered in front of the Palace, around the restored statue of King Gray the Great.

He bowed to them. Teela, Adora, Addison . . . all of them. They all bowed to the people of Eternos. A mighty cry went out. There was no doubt. No doubt at all.

Eternos was completely restored.


	9. The Harvest Festival

Chapter Nine – "Harvest Festival"

* * *

The Harvest Festival was split into three days. The first day was more of a social event. Dances were held on each level of the city. Foods from all over were presented, though nothing too heavy was really brought. That was saved for the third night. If one were to equate with any Earth holiday, it would be close to Halloween and Valentine's Day. It was a day of love and fun. According to Eternian tradition, the harvesting of spring, summer, and autumn crops would come to a close this day. That evening would be celebrating the end of it.

The second day was a day of resting, and Queen Marlena compared it to Labor Day and St. Patrick's Day. It was a day of relaxation. Traditionally, tea would the most frequent drink of the day. In the evening, drinking of ale, beer, and wine was traditionally the most common beverage (in fact, some even call the second day of Harvest Festival 'Booze Day'). Games were the most common thing in the evening and night.

The third day was quite close to what would be Thanksgiving. Huge meals were served in the early evening. This was the end of the Harvest Festival and was often more intimate in nature than the other days. Parties are held, but most families and friends get together in small groups.

The winter growing season began the next day.

For Eternos, the Harvest Festival was the largest event since, well, ever. The Harvest Festival had been pretty much denied by the Horde, despite small attempts at celebrating in some minor fashion over the years. This year, they were making up for lost time. The crops were incredible bountiful. It seemed that the combined strength of Moss Man, Woodsman, the Gem of Life, and hard work had produced at least three growing seasons worth of crops.

* * *

Adam took in the sights and smells that evening as the festivities began. Lanterns and lights were strung up all over the city. On each level, a band played and dancing had begun an hour ago. Adam perused the large table of food that stood out in the pavilion in front of the Palace. Massive pumpkins sat alongside various bowls of fruits and vegetables. Adam made himself a plate and walked over to a table where various dignitaries were sitting.

Adora, in the meantime, watched as couples slow-danced. She couldn't help but think of SeaHawk. They had danced only once before the darkness had overtaken the world – and that was the celebration of Hordak's downfall. As other couples danced merrily with their lovers, Adora's heart sank.

"May I have this dance?"

Adora looked around and saw Duncan standing there behind her. She smiled and nodded. This man, who more like an uncle than an advisor, walked with her out to the dance floor. She grabbed one hand the two of them slow-danced, laughing and joking.

Adam was halfway through his pie piece when he felt a tug at his arm. He looked over and saw Addison.

"Hey little buddy. What's up?"

"Can you do that with me?" Addison asked, pointing over to a corner of the pavilion where a small group had gathered.

"What is . . . oh," Adam saw the sign above the group. 'FATHER AND SON APPLE BOBBING.' He smiled and stood up. "Sure thing."

Addison smiled gleefully and the two of them walked over to barrels. Each one was filled to the brim with water and had apples floating on the surface. Adam turned to the attendant running the show.

"How do you play?" asked Adam.

"The father gets out as many apples as he can in the time allotted. The son then needs to hold as many as possible."

Adam looked to Teela's son. "You got that, little buddy?"

"Uh-huh."

Adam nodded and grinned. "Whenever you're ready."

The bell rang and the contest began.

Not far away, Teela took a few seconds as Ileena prattled to make she knew where her son was. Her eyes quickly fell on Addison – who now had at least five wet apples in his arms – under a big sign that said 'FATHER AND SON APPLE BOBBING.' She wondered if it was Duncan who was doing the bobbing. But when Adam wet face flew out of the water with an apple in his mouth, she saw who it was and felt nothing but joy at the sight.

_Someday, I hope,_ she thought to herself.

"Adam, we lost!" yelped Addison.

"Hey, sorry kiddo. I guess I'm not as good with my mouth as I thought I was," Adam replied.

"Hey! Seven apples!" Teela said, approaching. "Not bad!"

"Hi," Adam said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're all wet," Teela returned, smiling. "Addison, how about you go find Talon? Show him your apples, huh?"

"Okay, Mom! Thanks Adam!"

"You're welcome!"

Addison charged off, carrying all of those apples. Teela looked to Adam and then grabbed his hand. "We never got our first dance."

"Now's the time."

She led him out to the dance floor just as Songster (who leading the pavilion band) was starting the next slow song. "Addison's gotten close with you," Teela told him.

"I think the trip really bonded us."

"I'm very happy." She sighed. "I thought we'd never be here. I thought I'd never do this with you."

"I . . . I dreamed it. I hoped for it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Close to midnight, the festivities came to an end. Adam walked Teela and Addison their new room – which was now twice as large; officially an apartment. Adam himself made his way to his bedroom, which was not (as he ordered) his parents old room. Despite some changes made, it was back to exactly as he remembered.

"Hey Cringer," Adam said.

"Hi there, Adam," Cringer responded. He went around in a circle of his sleeping spot. He quickly curled down in it. "I'm sleepy."

"Big shock," Adam replied, getting dressed. He crashed into his bed. Everything felt so very right. He fell asleep faster than he had any other time in his life.

* * *

"Adam, honey."

Adam's eyes opened slowly, taking in the image of Teela before him. She sat on his bed, dressed in her pajamas, hair back in a sloppy ponytail. In her hands was a silver tray with a teapot, two cups, and a plate full of toast, muffins, and a couple doughnuts.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said. "I made you breakfast in bed. I also made us some tea."

"Oh wow, thanks sweetheart." He kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Addison?"

"Off playing in the courtyard." She smiled. "So nice to say that, by the way."

"Heh. I bet. Where's Cringer?"

"Right over here," Teela answered, jerking her head over to Cringer, who was munching on a big fish from Aquatica.

"Right here!"

"This is great," Adam said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Ah, hang on there. Why don't you have some tea first, huh?"

"Why's that?"

"Because this is that tea that's supposed to help with bad breath and you have some of the worst morning breath I have ever smelled."

Adam just laughed and poured himself a cup.

* * *

While the second day was mainly for rest, Adam took part in a number of meetings to catch-up on what was missed during his trip. Not a whole lot, though Station Zeta (Eternos' scientific headquarters – it had been kept up by the Horde, though not really used) had registered a few small tremors in the Sands of Time. Adam had a feeling there was more to it than that, but nothing else really was really mentioned of it.

As the afternoon wore on, Adam had two more cups of tea. That evening, he planned to be among the people, but wasn't up for a long night.

He walked among his people. His people. It was strange to think that way. Feel that way.

Just six months ago, he was Primus. He had no clue he would be back so soon. That the war be over with. And yet, here he was. Not how he wanted to happen, but life changes. He was home. He looked and saw Orko doing magic tricks for children. Mekaneck and Extendar were having 'guess how tall' competitions.

"Damn, it's good to be back."

Just then, Adora came stumbling over. She was laughing, red-faced, and could barely stand straight. Flutterina and Glimmer were both by her side.

"Hey Adam!"

"Adora? Are you drunk?"

"Oh yeah! Whhhooooo!"

Adam laughed a little. "Have you ever gotten drunk before?"

"Nope! Not ever never ever! I've had some . . . you know . . . that beer stuff?"

"Um, beer?"

She lightly slapped his chest. "No, no! That . . . it's not beer, but it's like beer!"

"Ale?"

"No no no. It's, um, uh, fancy!"

"Wine?"

"WINE!" she yelped, slapping her thighs. "That's what tis! Anyways . . ."

"Adora? Maybe you should go to bed?"

"But I'm having a fantastic time!"

"You're really drunk."

Adora threw her arms onto his shoulders. "Adam, Adam, Adam . . . you're my best friend! You're the very bestest brudder I've ever never ever had! But – SHHHH! – I've never had a brudder before!"

"Yes, yes."

"WE'RE TWINS, ADAM! HOW FXXXING COOL IS THAT?! TWINS!"

"Wow. Okay."

And then Adora barfed.

"My shoes . . ."

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Visitors, friends, and family woke up slowly to the fresh morning. A fog hung over Eternos, but it was not unwelcomed. The many cooks and chefs rose early to prepare the meal that would dominate the day. The bountiful harvest made the day quite special. The fact that they were able to make a meal like this this year was an accomplishment.

In the Palace, two separate dinners were made. One for the Heroic Warriors and their guests; the other for the royal family.

As the afternoon came around and the fog lifted, the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion entered into the Dining Hall. Besides the main team of Heroic Warriors, Delora and Talon, Stratos' wife and son joined them. Snout Spout's wife Tara and his two boys Caleb and Jeb were also in attendance. Phillip, son of Mekaneck, was there also. Orko, Adam, Adora, Duncan, Teela, and Addison joined them for a bit, but had their own, smaller meal to attend.

"So now what?" asked Duncan as he bit into a leg of chicken. They were all sitting in another dining hall, this one smaller. It had a huge window that overlooked the city. Far off in the horizon, the trees and mountains were red and golden, the colors of Fall.

"More chicken!" Orko said, grabbing a thigh and eating it all in one bite. "I could go on a quest for this chicken!"

Adam smiled and gave a few scraps to Cringer, who sat by Adam's chair.

"We search for our parents," Adora replied. "And we work on freeing Etheria."

Adam nodded. "Agreed. But I also feel that we need to attend to another matter. Snake Mountain. King Hiss and Evil-Lynn."

"What do you think we should do about them?" asked Teela.

Adam shrugged. "I'd like to know more about what they've been up to. And then . . . maybe deal with them."

A heavy silence fell over the group.

Addison broke it.

"I know what we should do next."

Adam smiled and looked up at the boy. "And what's that, buddy?"

"You and me and grandpa can play ball outside!"

Teela laughed a little. "And leave your Mom out of it?"

"Um . . . I just want to play with them."

Smiling, Teela nodded. "That's fine, sweetheart."

Thusly, right after dinner, as the sun began to dip down, Adam, Duncan, and Addison went out into the courtyard. Orko produced for them a glowing ball. Teela and Adora sat drinking coffee and watched and chatted as the boys played. Cringer lazily watched the ball go between Adam, Duncan, and Addison.

"It's the calm before the storm," said Adora.

Teela nodded. "I'm certain. But let's just live in that calm? Just for a little while?"

"Of course. I think it reminds us of what we've been working towards for too long."

Teela sipped her coffee, happy to be there. Happy to be with Adam. Happy to have her father back. Happy . . . to be alive.

COMING SOON! "THE RETURN TO ETERNIA – BOOK THREE: SECRETS"


End file.
